


Love is 4 walls (a mirror that’s filled by you)

by hosiexa



Series: yuyeon week [5]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, mimin!mention, sooshu!mention, yuyeon week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/pseuds/hosiexa
Summary: The three — misunderstood, if you ask Soyeon — bad things Soyeon ever told Yuqi and the three times people try to explain them to her.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: yuyeon week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798366
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Love is 4 walls (a mirror that’s filled by you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! this is day 5 of the yuyeon week and here I come with another work! i should have posted this one sooner, i know, and i'm sorry i didn't, but today was a holliday from my culture and i had to celebrate it -q there's still a little bit of alcohol in my blood, if i'm being honest, but cfghjfghjcvgh it's ok, i guess.
> 
> remember that anyone can join the yuyeon week! you can do your own yuyeon week, you just have to write your stories following the daily prompts and, when you post your work, add yuyeon week to the tags.
> 
> i need to warn you guys that there is a little smut in the last scene. if you don't like it, please don't read it. that is why it's tagged "mature", and i don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.
> 
> hope you like it! enjoy

Song Yuqi is completely disappointed for letting herself be influenced by the wishes of her really annoying best friend, even though she knows that Shuhua is not as bad as people usually say. She may be a Slytherin, sure, but she is cute and lovely when she wants to, mostly when Seo Soojin, her house mate and currently girlfriend, is around. And she cares a lot about who she likes.

However, Shuhua's most serious defect is that she loves to intrude into people's lives and is constantly trying to manipulate them to do what she wants. The perfect example of this is the present moment. She's been having Yuqi accompany her to the locker room of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to meet Cho Miyeon, her overarching archenemy that she's been trying to get together with Kim Minnie, one of Soojin's best friends, since the information that Minnie has a crush on the girl came to her, which happened earlier in the morning of this exactly day. 

If you ask Yuqi, she is convinced that it won’t work, mainly because Gryffindor just lost the match for Ravenclaw and Miyeon really believed they were going to win — she was on fire tonight and, as a Chaser, she scored almost a hundred points for her house by her own —, until the team captain Jeon Soyeon catched the snitch and ended the game. Her victory was stolen by Ravenclaw’s Seeker just like that, so her mood might not be at its best right now.

Still, Shuhua doesn’t let go of her hand and keeps pushing her until they are inside Gryffindor's locker room, being a victim of all the curious looks of the tired players. If Yuqi had spent nearly three hours flying on a broomstick throwing balls back and forth, she would be exhausted too.

“What are you two doing here?” Kim Jungeun, the team’s captain, blocks their way. 

According to Choi Yerim, Yuqi’s roommate, she isn’t very friendly with anyone but her own friends, and Yerim knows that because Jungeun’s girlfriend is her cousin. She also makes Shuhua gay panic a lot with her bad girl stance.

“Uh, we-”

“It’s ok,” Miyeon interrupts, approaching them with a tower around her neck and touches her captain’s shoulder. “They’re here for me.”

Jungeun keeps looking at them as if they were a real threat, and nods seconds later. “Go outside to have your conversation. We’re going to change here. And, Miyeon, make sure they knock next time or I’ll be forced to put an enchanted warning sign to keep them away.”

She definitely makes Yuqi shivers, but Miyeon doesn’t seem to have the same reaction. She grabs Yuqi and Shuhua’s arms and takes them outside the room before they even realize what is happening until the blonde is speaking again.

“What are you here for?” 

Shuhua wakes up from her daydreaming and takes the lead. “I'm trying to unite Yuqi and Soyeon through a triple date, but Minnie doesn't have anyone to go with her, so I need you to be her date.”

Her speech makes Yuqi's eyes widen, absolutely stunned, and she starts coughing after choking on her own saliva.

Miyeon crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows, obviously not believing in any word. 

“Are you sure of that? Because she doesn’t seem to know a thing.”

“Ignore her. She freaks out everytime someone mentions Soyeon’s name,” Shuhua rolls her eyes. “But what do you say? Are you helping us or not?”

Yuqi is honestly very shocked by her friend’s acting talent, although she shouldn’t be because Shuhua always gets what she wants and it explains precisely how she gets it. And, to be fair, the only thing that came out of Yuqi’s mouth about Jeon Soyeon was about her flying skills. And maybe there was one time where she told Soojin that the Ravenclaw girl is very pretty. But this is nothing! Their relationship is chaotic, and it boils down to Yuqi disturbing Soyeon and Soyeon teasing her like it’s her job. 

Everyone thinks they hate each other because of that, but Yuqi actually appreciates it. She has a lot of fun with all the joking and teasing and the death threats that the eldest directs to her. She could never take Soyeon's leader attitude seriously, for she’s just too small for that.

The idea of them together makes her embarrassed. 

“It depends. Will I have to pay for my food?”

“If you give Minnie a kiss or two, she might pay it for you,” Shuhua jokes, dodging the blonde’s slap. “She’ll pay it for you, you penny-pincher!”

“Great. Now get out of here,” she grumbles, turning around to get inside the locker room and leaving them alone. However, her head shows up once more and she looks at Yuqi. “I’m very sorry she’s your friend. I know I would have died if I was in you-”

Miyeon screams when Shuhua tries to hit her with a hex and she disappears again. They both know she won’t come back this time. 

“What in hell, Yeh Shuhua?” Yuqi shouts. “Have you lost your plot?!”

“What?” 

“You told her it is my date, when it’s hers!”

“It can be both,” Shuhua offers and, when she catches Yuqi’s unpleased eyes, she knows she is in danger. “Jinjin-ah!” She screams, starting to run across the lawn and back to the Quidditch field, but she doesn’t see any Slytherin there anymore, so she runs even faster into the castle. 

When she finally reaches the inside, she accidentally bumps into someone right at the first flight of stairs. Fortunately, when the girl turns around, it's none other than Seo Soojin, her dear girlfriend, who is accompanied by Minnie and Soyeon. 

Soojin frowns at her, but still takes her in her arms, giving her a soft kiss while Shuhua tries to catch her breath.

“What the-”

“She wants to kill me!” The Taiwanese girl breaks Minnie’s speech and points to the black and yellow figure down the stairs, running to them with all her fury.

They all recognize it as Yuqi and, while Minnie laughs, Soyeon moves fast enough to grab Yuqi’s waist and hold her body away from her girlfriend’s friend.

“Woah, calm down, Yuqi. You look like a little rat, all angry and fast like that,” she jokes.

She rocks in Soyeon's grip to try to break free, but fails. The heat from the player's body bothers her and the gloves are holding her hair, her uniform doesn’t feel very comfortable. Yuqi doesn't know who she is most upset with anymore.

“Argh, let go of me! You’re sweaty, this is gross!”

The Ravenclaw girl does so, but smirks as soon as the taller looks at her. “Girls usually like when things get sweaty, gorgeous.”

“I’m very strong, you know,” she threatens, raising her fist as a demonstration, but Soyeon immediately pulls Minnie to use her as a shield and Soojin gets really angry by the situation.

“Stop it, you two! You’re both acting like little brats!”

Yuqi raises her eyebrows. “Me? You meant Soyeon, right? She’s the brat one among us.”

“Ya! Wanna die, Song Yuqi?” She crosses her arms and, even though she’s being serious right now, she knows that the Chinese isn’t interpreting her like that. 

“I said stop it!”

This time, they respect Soojin’s command and ignore the kisses Shuhua is trying to steal from her girlfriend. 

“What is all of this about, by the way?” Minnie asks, both of her hands inside the holes of her red sweater.

“Yuqi is just being a chicken.”

“Yeh Shuhua, do you want me to make Soojin a widow?” 

When Soyeon holds Yuqi again, she doesn’t react as bad as before and just lets it happen. Soyeon doesn’t let her go either. 

“Shushu, what did you say?” The redhead tries.

“I only said that she would be Soyeon’s date!”

Soojin looks at Yuqi to confirm the information and the girl’s expression is enough to tell them that it is true. The Seeker, in turn, frowns and faces the younger.

“Well, I do not remember of you asking me on a date, gorgeous.”

Her friends' laughter serves as a boost for Yuqi to push Soyeon away and groan, seeing no fun in that. Maybe it’s all drama, but maybe she didn't recover from her secret crush on Soyeon yet, as she thought she did, so that subject is still a little sensible for her. She doesn't wanna say it, but that is why she got so angry about it, which is unusual because she is very good at acting and hiding things. Yuqi hid her feelings for Soyeon from Shuhua for the entire last year, and if she can fool Shuhua, she can fool anyone.

No, it cannot be it. She is over that, she doesn’t feel anything for the Seeker anymore, not after watching with her own eyes Yeeun and Soyeon’s kiss in the end of last year. She used the whole summer to take the girl out of her head, she wouldn’t go back now.

“That’s because I will never do it, Soyeon!”

“Yes, you will. You’ll be her date, at least, for we all want to help Minnie, remember?” Soojin scolds, committed to following the plan of her _Shushu_.

If she hadn’t such a mother vibe, Yuqi would definitely have talked back, but since she does, she only sighs and nods, willing to stay quiet and accept the impositions. 

“Wait!” Minnie smiles. “So it means she said yes?”

Shuhua pretends to pout and moves closer to her, resting her hands on her shoulders. “You, my friend, have a date with a Gryffindor this Saturday.”

Yuqi doesn't respond violently to Soyeon's smirk just because her friends are enjoying Minnie's excitement for their long-awaited date and she doesn't want to spoil the moment. However, if the Ravenclaw keeps looking at her like that, she won’t hold herself anymore. 

**+++**

It is Saturday morning, which means they all have a date to attend to today. 

Yuqi is trying not to feel anxious about it — hope is a very well buried word in her chest of emotions —, so she shifts her focus to the dissatisfaction of being woken up early on a non-school day. Not that she usually sleeps late, she actually likes to enjoy the day and spend all her free time with her friends, but her schedule for today doesn't make her feel very brave.

Choi Yerim is the one to wake her up, with her bright smile and the soft attitude that keeps Yuqi from being reactive. She warns her about Shuhua, who is waiting for her outside the Hufflepuff dormitory, and she is not very patient. Yuqi thanks her and takes a shower before meeting her friend.

“What took you so long?” Shuhua asks, grabbing her arm and already starting to walk. 

“The date is only at afternoon, why are you making me follow you this early?” She replies with another question, but, for what seems to be the first time, Shuhua doesn’t look bothered by it.

Truth be spoken, Shuhua is just excited with the idea of getting her friends a girlfriend, so that she won’t have to listen their teasings or their complaints about the amount of time she’s spending with Soojin or how many times they kiss or the way she keeps throwing herself over Soojin. She is honestly tired of having single friends who don’t know how it is to be in a relationship, she wants to provide them with the experience. 

“We’re going to Minnie’s room to get ready,” she explains.

“But what about my clothes? Wait here, I’ll get them.”

She tries to leave, but Shuhua holds her even tighter.

“Don’t worry, Yuqi. Minnie will let us use hers. She’s the one who has the most clothes.”

Yuqi doesn’t say anything back because her friend is right and she is not on the mood for arguing, and lets herself be carried through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room, where Minnie awaits for them with the door open and an excited smile.

“I was starting to think that you wouldn’t come anymore,” she tells them. 

“It’s only nine in the morning, Minnie. We’re not late at all,” Yuqi remembers.

“But Soyeon came to take Miyeon one hour ago!”

“Take her? Take her where?” 

This time, Shuhua is the one who answers. “Jinjin’s room. Now, come on. Let’s move.”

They go up the stairs to the dorms and Yuqi laughs when Jungeun sees them. The captain's eyes follow them to Minnie's room, as if she would get up from the sofa and attack them at any moment, and Shuhua’s reaction is the most hilarious thing for the Hufflepuff girl: she clings to her arm and looks down until they are out of sight of the older Gryffindor. 

And some people are still afraid of Shuhua… Yuqi would never understand why.

Jeon Heejin, Soyeon’s cousin and Minnie’s roommate, gives them food and leaves the room with Ryujin and Yuna so they would be comfortable with whatever they were doing, and Yuqi wonders why she is not a Hufflepuff instead. She is too kind to be a Gryffindor, since Heejin is always talking to everybody and being nice around the school, when her own house was against the new socialization policy between the houses. Maybe they are proud enough of themselves not to want a Slytherin nor a Ravenclaw walking through their common room, even if they were invited to.

But the food makes Yuqi’s morning a hundred times better — she eats three donuts by herself — and procrastinates for an entire hour, being the last one of the trio to shower, and lies down on Ryujin's bed for another half hour, until Shuhua starts to scream with her and Minnie shows to be nervous. She ends up letting Minnie choose her outfit, for she is too lazy to do so and her taste for clothes is not the best one. Trying to help her friend to think about something else other than her date is also not bad, of course. 

When she notices, she is wearing a jacket and cargo pants, both pink; there is a pigtail in her head and a white shirt covers her bra. She likes it because there is a lot of colors and that is certainly pleasant, and she looks at her friends to see what they are dressing. Shuhua has a blue top and a white skirt on, while Minnie looks stunning in her black pants and the long purple blazer. They are so pretty that Yuqi could date any of them if they weren’t friends already.

“I bet Miyeon won’t be able to take her eyes off of you,” Shuhua says and Minnie laughs at the compliment.

It is one in the afternoon when they arrive at the Roses and Cinnamon, the new bar in Hogsmeade created especially for the students that everyone in school has been talking about for a while now; the place of their date.

However, when they enter the bright, unknown place, they see their friends sitting at one of the tables and realize they are late. They approach them and Soyeon smiles when her eyes catch Yuqi and gets up, running for her.

“Yuqi. Yuqi. Yuqi. Yuqi. Yuqi. Yuqi,” she teases and hugs the girl in pink. 

Yuqi knew she shouldn't have accepted the plan because now she will have Soyeon teasing her about the whole date thing until the day she dies.

“Argh,” she groans, trying to keep her tone down so the girls, specially Miyeon, wouldn’t listen. “Stop it!” 

Soyeon does so, walking away with her stupid laugh.

“I loved the outfit, Yuqi,” Miyeon offers her a kind look. She looks like a princes in her scarlat dress and, _oh_ , Minnie is definitely freaking out.

“Thanks.”

They all sit next to their dates and Shuhua can’t help making Yuqi's life even worse.

“Soyeon, won’t you compliment her?”

Soyeon leaves the menu aside when she notices that she is being called into the conversation. “Uh, what?” 

“Her clothes, you dummy,” Soojin rolls her eyes before giving her pout girlfriend a kiss.

The Ravenclaw girl checks Yuqi out and smirks. “Pretty. But I would definitely like the outfit better if it was yellow.”

Why should Yuqi expect something else from Jeon Soyeon? Honestly, when she was not willingly isolated to create her new potions and enchantments, she was with Soojin and, consequently, with Yuqi, disturbing her at all times. The yellow thing is something old among them that Yuqi thought they had overcome — every time she asked how she looked, Soyeon used to tell her that she would be better off if the clothes were yellow —, but she is wrong. They did not overcome that.

Although she really wants to say something back, she doesn’t because it is Minnie’s date and they need to help her conquer the girl of her dreams. She plays nice and gives her best to be as social as she always is, joking around, bringing Soojin into the conversation because she doesn’t speak very often and giving Minnie looks so she could feel confident enough to talk directly with Miyeon, or touching her hand or any progress, really.

She is a Hufflepuff, social interaction is her thing and she is proud of that. She keeps a true smile on and finds herself pretty comfortable with the situation. So comfortable that she doesn’t notice how Miyeon is definitely convinced that this is Yuqi and Soyeon’s date because Soyeon keeps looking at her and smiling every two minutes. But Yuqi is having a good time, so she doesn’t mind it; she continues focused on what to order and asking the girl’s for a recommendation.

However, Soyeon seems to be testing her patience today. Like in this exact moment, when they just finish eating and Yuqi is kind of bored because Shuhua prefers to annoy Soojin and Minnie finally got the rhythm of a good, private talk with her housemate; her own date doesn’t talk often and she doesn’t feel like pushing her because she is unsure about which subject would be safe, so she starts to draw on her plate with the remains of the food, like she used to do at home during the Christmas break, using Soyeon’s glass to make the figures.

Soyeon frowns at her, curious about what she is drawing.

“You’re weird,” she says.

Yuqi blushes and realizes that the glass was still being used. “Oh… Sorry.”

She gives it back without knowing that the brunette couldn’t care less about it. Yuqi steals her knife in every meal they have together, taking a glass really is not a problem.

“Wait, no! That was a compliment!”

“How was that a compliment, Soyeon?” Yuqi obviously doesn’t believe it.

“I am a Ravenclaw, alright? Being weird and strange is a compliment for us,” it is true, but it is not enough to change Yuqi’s opinion. 

She just rolls her eyes and calls the girls to pay for the meal, and Miyeon suggests a calm walk to the Shrieking Shack. They leave the bar and it is so cold that Shuhua moans and asks Soojin to take her back to the castle. Since Soyeon and Yuqi don’t share the same opinion, the four of them say goodbye to the couple and the blonde leads the way into the tree path.

“They’re so cute,” Miyeon comments, squeezing Minnie’s hand and smiling at Soyeon.

The Ravenclaw agrees. “Yeah. They are dating for two years now.”

“Wow, I wish. They’re both extremely pretty.”

“The perfect couple,” Minnie wakes up from her gay panic and looks up again. “Shuhua is like, a goddess kind of beauty, and Soojin is clean and pure.”

“She is also very sexy,” the other Gryffindor adds and everyone nods. 

None of them is blind, the whole school talks about the prettiest couple of Hogwarts and how unfair it is for them to be together. 

“I can be sexy too, look,” Yuqi jokes, throwing herself in front of her friends and posing just like Soojin does when she is taking a picture.

It makes all of them laugh. Yuqi pouts for not being taken seriously.

“You could never be sexy, Yuqi. You are too cute for that,” Soyeon teases while laughing hard. She tries to reach Yuqi’s hair, but the taller girl groans and slaps her hands. She doesn't know how someone can get so angry so quickly. 

“If you excuse us, I need to talk with Soyeon about something,” she grabs the brunette by the arm and leaves the two girls behind without giving Soyeon an explanation, stopping only when she is sure they are far enough. “What is your problem?!”

“What?” Soyeon is _so_ confused. 

“Do you have something else you’d like to show your disapprove of? You don’t like my clothes, you think I’m weird, I’m _too cute to be sexy._ Are you done yet or do you have something else to say?”

“Uh, I- Yuqi, it is not like-”

“Enough!” She breaks her speech, crossing her arms and looking back at her friends from far. “You know what? You’re gonna go back there and you’ll tell them we’re going back to the castle.”

“You are the one who wants to leave, why do I have to do it?”

“Because you’re emotionless and I’m not!” Yuqi accuses in a scream. “Tell them we’re going to, like, study or something.”

Soyeon cringes and changes her funny expression to an, indeed, emotionless one. She leaves Yuqi and comes back five minutes after, but Yuqi walks fast so they wouldn’t have to say anything else to each other. 

When they arrive the castle, she doesn’t see Soyeon for the rest of the day. 

**+++**

Yuqi is at the Great Hall, having dinner at the Gryffindor table because Minnie begged her to make her company. Miyeon and she have been flirting since their date, one week ago, but she told Yuqi that she still needs help to start conversations because she is the worst at it and always chooses the weirdest subjects, like the stories of her Transfiguration class, when she accidentally turned an owl into liquid and almost lost her pet for good. It is still gross and definitely not how she will get Cho Miyeon into her.

Lucky her, Yuqi spoke about the new Quidditch uniforms for all Hogwarts teams as soon as she sat down by Minnie’s side, and maybe Quidditch isn’t her thing like it is Miyeon’s, but fashion is, so it was a perfect match.

Eventually, Yuqi was excluded from the discussion, and has been looking at the Slytherin table for half an hour. She watches Jeon Soyeon tease Kwon Eunbi and laugh of the girl’s reaction, smiling and touching her like they were best friends. They are not, it is a fact, and that is Yuqi feels her stomach burning, her lips hurting for she has been biting them since she caught the scene.

She is doing everything not to admit that she is jealous, though. It doesn’t matter if her brain screams to her that she is _so_ bothered by the fact that Soyeon is teasing another person, she is disturbing someone else who is not Yuqi, and it makes her _jealous_.

However, saying she is jealous is the same as saying she still has feeling for Soyeon, and this is something she will not admit, not even under threat. 

“You know you’re faffing, right?”

She looks at her left only to see Kim Minnie and her curious expression. Yuqi knows she saw the scene too, and they could talk about that and about all the mess that is going on inside her, but she chooses to follow another path.

“What, I’m not!”

“You fancy her,” Minnie accuses, discreetly pointing at her Ravenclaw friend on the other side of the room.

“I do not!”

“You are blind, aren’t you? We all noticed the way you both look at each other.”

“Soyeon only talks to me to take the piss out of me. You are talking tosh.”

“Aw, you already are speaking like her and everything,” Minnie’s eyes look like big, pulsation hearts now, and she puts her chin in her hand like she is amazed by the possibilities her mind creates. “This is adorable!”

“Kim Minnie!” Yuqi shouts. She is always loud, but she doesn’t usually scold someone, so she is not very good at it, but she tries to show her resistance on the matter. “Whatever you’re thinking, erase it from your mind right now. Anything that could possibly happen between us was thrown in the trash when she said all those things last saturday.”

Oh, yeah, they all know now — all but Miyeon, of course — about the arguing they had after the date. It was impossible not to tell Shuhua or Minnie because she entered the castle like she wanted to murder someone and locked herself inside her room for the rest of the day. They are still avoiding each other and doesn’t matter how much Yuqi hates it, and she does; she cannot allow herself to be heartbroken by the same person once again, so she will not make a move.

“Hey, Minnie,” Miyeon calls. They both look at her to see her kind, but fierce, eyes and her blond hair that is always perfect. Yuqi still wonder how she can be that pretty. “I’m heading back to my bedroom. See you in class?”

“Actually, I need to grab a few things. Can you wait a little bit?” The Thai girl asks.

Miyeon knows that, whatever they are talking about, it is a private conversation, so she nods. “I’ll meet you in the stairs in three minutes.”

The player smiles at them and waves at Yuqi, whispering a goodbye before walking away and disappearing from their sights.

Minnie uses it as an excuse to turn to Yuqi and look at her seriously, wishing she could read all the thoughts of that stubborn Hufflepuff. She thinks about what she should say, how she should proceed the dialogue, which words she should use. Nevertheless, she does nothing but get up and squeeze Yuqi’s shoulder.

“Yuqi,” she sighs. “Just so you know, yellow is Soyeon’s favorite color. That is precisely why she always tells you to use it. I thought you had already understood that, but that is not what I see here. You two should talk.” 

Then, she leaves the younger girl alone with her doubts.

**+++**

It is a Friday afternoon, which means Yuqi is at Care of Magical Creatures class with her friends from Hufflepuff and Slytherin so Shuhua is there as well, just by her side, after being late for twenty minutes — Yuqi knows she was with Soojin, that is why she doesn’t ask where the girl has been or what she has been doing. She doesn’t wanna know because it is gross.

She tries to open her book for the second time and closes it when it attacks her for the again. She sighs in frustration and looks to her left to search for support from Shuhua, but her eyes widen when she sees her mate already reading the page indicated by the teacher while her book groans against her hands.

“Woah, why are you so good with it? My book tries to eat me up everytime I get close to it,” she cries, offering her own book so Shuhua would make her magic and open it for her.

“What can I say? I know my onions,” she shakes her head and takes the manual from Yuqi’s hand, petting it opens on its own and gives it back once it is done.

Shuhua is the best student of the Care of Magical Creatures class, so yes, she does know her onions. This is the only subject in which she gets good, honest grades, besides Charms.Yuqi never understood why, but her mate always ends up attracting animals and she has such a good relationship with them, all of them. She knows she has two dogs back at home thanks to her muggle stepmother, but dogs are way different from Chimeras and carnivorous books.

On the other hand, Yuqi is the one who stops her from failing Apparition.

“By the way, you sound ridiculous trying these slangs.”

“You’re not British either, stop acting like you’re better than me!”

“Why are you so dramatic?!” Yuqi laughs, taking seed out of the plate in front of them and putting it on the table. She still didn’t understand what they are supposed to do with that. “For Merlin’s sake, I don’t know how Soojin actually enjoys being around you.”

“At least I have a girlfriend. What do you have again? Oh, yeah, a serial killer as a book,” Shuhua’s cheeks go red and Yuqi laughs harder, trying and failing to dodge the slap.

It was _so_ easy to seriously annoy Shuhua. All she had to do was mention Soojin and the Chinese girl would do the rest on her own. Easy peasy.

“You actually hurt my feelings now, I honestly don’t know why I’m still your friend,” she jokes, procrastination her task while shaking her legs under the table.

“Because you love me and you can’t live without me. Now, tell me: what is this ugly face of yours?” Shuhua asks when she notices her anxious movements.

Yuqi's body bends and she almost lies on the table. Perhaps this is because they are having their first class in a small, stinky greenhouse and Yuqi is claustrophobic, or it is due to something else that she is running from. Either way, Shuhua is just too lazy to insist.

“Have you heard of Minnie? The last time I spoke to her was three days ago,” Yuqi finds the younger’s eyes and makes her stop her activity.

Shuhua breathes before answering her. “Apparently, she is hiding from Miyeon because someone stole her diary and now every Gryffindor student knows about our plan.”

“What? When was that? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“How would we? You have been hiding too, you know,” she points out to Yuqi’s widen eyes. “Today is friday, isn’t it? She told me the diary was gone at Sunday and it appeared in the Gryffindor’s common room at Wednesday, so it means she’s sleeping at Soyeon’s room for… Two days now?”

Yuqi feels bad for not asking earlier, but she is also mad that no one, not even Minnie herself, told her before — even though it is, kind of, her fault. This time, however, there is no childish reason behind her behave, she just had a full week and saw the necessity of studying hard because finals are getting closer and she needs good grades in all the subjects.

“For Merlin’s beard, I didn’t hear a single word about it.”

“That’s because Kim Jungeun owed Soyeon a huge favor, so she made sure nobody spread the gossip,” Shuhua explais, offering her a spray seconds after. “Hold this.”

“I’ll speak to Minnie later.”

“She’s not the one you should talk to.”

“Yeh, Shuhua, I swear to-”

“You know I’m joking!” Shuhua shouts, smirking while taking the spray back again and sharing her attention with her friend and her assignment. “Still completely right, though.”

Yuqi rolls her eyes. “She called me weird and you still think that I should go after her?”

“Yuqi, she’s a Ravenclaw. That’s a huge compliment in her world.”

It is basically the same thing Soyeon told her at their date and it makes her think. If it was a compliment, indeed, what did it mean for them? How should Yuqi have reacted? What does it change? But the answers are not easy and her headache doesn’t help. Yuqi can be really stubborn without even wanting to. When she wants, though, it is a hundred times worse.

“That’s what she told me,” she says, still doubtful. “Do you really think so?”

“I’m a goddess, why are you doubting me?!”

“Sure, Shuhua.”

She fixes her posture and directs her efforts for the task because having an occupied mind is better than thinking about Jeon Soyeon, but this is not the first nor the last time the Ravenclaw girl invades her thoughts.

**+++**

It is a beautiful Saturday morning and Yuqi is heading to the Ravenclaw common room after eating more than she has ever had to play wizard chess with Minnie because she wants to support her friend in every way possible, even though she has no idea of how to play chess. She is sure she will lose, but she doesn’t care.

The Ravenclaw Jung JinSoul is who opens the door for her when she knocks and gives her directions to Soyeon’s room. Shuhua told her this was the perfect time to visit because Soyeon would be at her Advanced Arithmancy class, like the _know it all_ witch she is, so she doesn’t expect to see the girl any time soon. She wants to talk to her, she really does, Yuqi just doesn’t know what to say, or how to explain her overreaction without mentioning her undeniable crush. 

However, since Destiny — or just her smart friends — hates her, it is exactly her who she sees when she approaches the open door of the room.

She recognizes the girl’s back and hopes Soyeon will leave soon, so she stays in the hallway waiting until she hears Soojin’s voice, which should be impossible because Shuhua told her they would be having lunch together at Hogsmeade to celebrate their anniversary of two years and five months of relationship. She realizes the dirty scheme seconds later and puts a mental note to remember to kill Shuhua and Minnie when she gets out of there. 

“But that is also your case, Soyeon,” Soojin points out. 

“What exactly would be my case?”

She hears steps and then the noise of books moving.

“The whole secret love thing. You know that the date wasn’t only for Minnie,” Soojin’s speech surprises her and she holds her breath, waiting for Soyeon’s answer.

“Whatever,” it takes a few moments for her to speak again, and Yuqi bets Soojin is giving her a mom look. “Everytime I see her I wanna kiss her, but everything I try always goes to the pot, so what else could I-”

“You what?” Yuqi steps up and fixes her eyes on the brunette, missing Soojin’s satisfied smile on her right. Soyeon doesn’t. 

“You said you would not try anything.”

The redhead shrugs. “And I didn’t. Shuhua did. Now, if you excuse me, I still have a date to attend to.”

She waves goodbye and leaves the room, and Soyeon looks down not to face Yuqi because she knows there is a question to answer.

“So?” Yuqi insists. 

“I always told you I loved you,” it is not as a joke as she pronounces it.

“I thought you were joking!”

“Well, I wasn’t. But it’s not like I told you or something, so it’s ok.”

Yuqi doesn’t have why to deny anything now, doesn’t have to deny that she feels the same, that she wants to have dates with Soyeon like Shuhua has with Soojin, or that she wants to hold the Ravenclaw’s hand while walking through the school’s corridors and occupy the place besides her on the library every time she goes to study: not now that she knows with a hundred percent of sure that Soyeon likes her back. 

Actually, _no_ . She doesn’t like her back, she _loves_ her. She said it herself. 

“What about Yeeun?” Yuqi raises her eyebrows. “You kissed her in front of the entire school last year.”

“It was a dance and she was my date, what did you expect? You were the one who refused to go with me!”

“I refused? I thought you were joking!”

“Why do you always think I am joking?”

“Well,” Yuqi suddenly gets shy. She squeezes her own hands and steps forward. Soyeon is so close from her now. “That’s our thing. I won’t know if you’re being serious if you don’t tell me. Or speak like you mean it, at least.”

“I apologize. That is my fault, I reckon,” Soyeon scratches her hair in embarrassment and finally looks at Yuqi, finding her needy expression and her lips open. 

“Soyeon, I like you too,” she confesses. “Are you blushing?”

She is: Soyeon is definitely blushing because she had her doubts, but Yuqi has been quiet about what was going on between them for one year. She didn’t expect the girl for just admit it like that, so it is a surprise and she is happy. Socializing was never her thing; however, she feels comfortable enough round Yuqi to just be herself — to be quiet or moody or playful —, and that’s why the girl fascinates her so much, that’s why she likes her, because she doesn’t have to try to be someone else, nor force herself to do anything just to please someone.

“Shush it, Yuqi,” Soyeon rolls her eyes and hugs Yuqi.

Yuqi wasn’t expecting it, but she likes it very much.

**+++**

Song Yuqi never thought she would watch a Quidditch game and actually pay attention on it, but that is just what she did because today was the last game of the year, Ravenclaw against Slytherin, and her girlfriend is a Seeker, so she did not have many options. As a matter of fact, Soyeon did not force her to go, even though Yuqi’s presence was very important to her, Yuqi was the one who say she would not lose it even if she was dead, and she did not.

If she is being honest, she kind of enjoyed it this time, the whole cheerleading thing, the face painted with blue and white paint, and the screams — before they started dating, she only watched it to try to memorize any Soyeon mistake so she could take the piss out of her later, and Shuhua always dragged her there or she wouldn’t even go. But, for Merlin’s sake, she screamed so much during those three hours of game that she might wake up hoarse tomorrow.

The Slytherin team dominated for the first two hours, but Jung JinSoul and Park Chaewon, two of Ravenclaw's chasers, recovered the lost points in the next hour. Soyeon took the snitch shortly after, ending the game and guaranteeing the victory for her house. It was beautiful.

Now, Yuqi is trying to pass through the crowd of wizards in the stands to head to the ladies' room on the second floor, where she had scheduled to meet with her girlfriend when the match was over. The place had become a fixed meeting place for them, which they used when they wanted to separate themselves from the world and forget about their student responsibilities. Somewhere no one could bother them, nor find them, and that was the perfect one because everyone was afraid of meeting Moaning Myrtle. What they didn’t know, however, was that the ghost had already been moved to somewhere else.

She enters the bathroom twenty minutes later.

“Soyeon?” She calls. 

There is no answer, so she walks in and starts to search inside the cabins. Her body is pulled when she opens the third door. Soyeon laughs at her expression of fear.

“Don’t do that to me ever again,” Yuqi slaps her body multiple times until Soyeon grabs both of her wrists.

“I apologize. But you had to see you face, it was-” another slaps is enough to make her hold the laugh. “I am sorry, ok. I shut up already.”

Yuqi rolls her eyes. “You shined tonight. I’m proud.”

“I always shine, babe,” Soyeon gives her a kiss. “You look gorgeous.”

Although Soyeon doesn’t say it, Yuqi can see in her girlfriend’s eyes that she wished to say something else. She knows it and gets it because, after all, she didn’t put that miniskirt for nothing. 

“I thought you said I could never be sexy,” she provokes, lying her arms around the her shoulders. The shorter girl follows her moves and squeezes her waist.

Soyeon should have predicted that Yuqi would not forget about i, even though she twisted her meaning and turned it into something bad. She would never really say something bad to Yuqi.

“I don’t sexualize you, Yuqi. That is all I meant. You are too cute and that is adorable.”

“Then explain it better. You basically said I’m not attractive.”

Her stubborn attitude remains, and it makes Soyeon smile and kiss her again, slower this time, allowing her to taste the other girl’s flavour and enjoy the burning that starts to grow in her belly. Their mouths move so perfectly that just one minute of it can kill her with pleasure, make her lose her mind. She has to stop it, and so she does.

“You are attractive, Yuqi-ah. I find you very, very attractive. You are _dishy_.”

Yuqi smirks, smug as she has never been, and pressures her body against Soyeon’s.

“Prove it.”

It sounds like a challenge, so that is how she receives it, and brings her lips up to kiss Yuqi once more, intensely, compressing her hands in her waist to control her will. It does not work, and the both of them reach the Hufflepuff’s bare legs to squeeze them with a moan.

Soyeon pushes their bodies to the walland Yuqi immediately lifts one of her legs, trapping her hands in her girlfriend's hair to force her to look at back at her. She gives her the look, the look that gives Soyeon permission to do whatever she wants to, whatever Yuqi needs her to do, and keeps her head up so the brunette can successfully kiss all the way down from her mouth to her neck.

“May I?” The Seeker only whispers, bringing one of her hands to the inside of Yuqi's thigh.

“Please,” she cries, her mouth touching Soyeon’s ear.

In response, Soyeon slips her fingers inside her underwear, then inside Yuqi, hearing the girl’s moan and feeling her wet walls on her fingerprints, and it feels _so good_. Feeling her spasms is comfortable, feeling the warmth surround them is like reassuring an old memory, hearing her girlfriend’s low tone makes her feel like she is home, and there is no where else she should be, for this is not the first time they are doing it, and yet the action convinces her that she is blessed for having such a good girl by her side, a girl who bites her when she stops pleasing her, wears unusual clothes to force her to grow dirty thoughts in her head and comes when she tells her to.

It is all about the intimacy, something Soyeon never had with anyone else.

Still, she takes her time and only moves when Yuqi’s nails start to hurt her back in a silent message for her to continue what she is doing. Her fingers pick up speed while she mutters a muffled spell so no one will hear them, and the younger presses her hip against, enjoying every shiver that spreads through her nervous system each time Soyeon touches a sensitive spot. She moans louder when the girl’s thumber touches her clit, groaning as if the pleasure makes her angry.

When Yuqi comes, she whimpers Soyeon’s name and bites her neck, the first thing she found next to her mouth. Soyeon waits until her body regains enough strength to maintain itself still to welcome Yuqi’s body in her arms once more. 

This is not the end, they both know it, mainly because they barely touched each other for the last three weeks thanks to the final exams and the Quidditch championship, which explains why the Seeker is so _hungry_ , so when Soyeon smirks at Yuqi, the Hufflepuff girl is aware about their next stop, a place where no one would find them, or hear them. A place that will provide everything they need only with the power of the thought. The Room of The Hidden Things.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, honestly. but if you didn't, it's ok! tell me how I can improve myself for the next works!  
> kudos and comments are always welcome, so be my guest <3
> 
> I didn't proofread the story, so if you dound any mistakes, please point them out so i can fix them! <3
> 
> this is my tumblr, so [talk to me](https://hosiexa.tumblr.com/), or at twitter here [i meant it, you can talk to me, i won't bite](https://twitter.com/hosiexa)! 
> 
> sooshu week and mimin week are coming too!
> 
> P.S.: I also created an IDLE group chat on discord because I couldn't find one ANYWHERE, so here's the link in case any of you wanna join [here it goes](https://t.co/gUglS71yh0?amp=1)
> 
> P.S.2: the next work will be posted a little bit later as well 'cause tomorrow i have work!


End file.
